cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Anarchy Wrestling Association of CAW
Anarchy Wrestling Association of CAW is a online Youtube CAW federation created by RC99 Productions (Previously known as KR99). Although it appeared on YouTube in 2013, it was originally created in late 2006. Background A.W.A.C. was created in late 2006 using WWE Smackdown! VS. RAW 2006 for PS2. It showcases of mix of its own original CAWS, video game/TV/anime characters and the very best of CAW. In 2013, A.W.A.C. began posting shows to its first YouTube channel, such as its 1st CPV In Your House: Yes Or Yes. After a 2-3 month hiatus, it released its 2nd CPV No Guts, No Mercy, as well as its 3rd CPV Smashlash, its 4th CPV Final Destinaton, its 5th being the Royal Crumble and eventually, their biggest show, Anarchy Rulz. In 2016, after a very, very lengthy hiatus, A.W.A.C. came back on to Youtube on WWE 2K16. Its flagship show Anarchy, as well as a special interpromotional show with NCA called "Death And Duality" was also uploaded to YouTube, although these shows were recorded via PS4's recorded streaming feature. In 2017 and currently, A.W.A.C. is now recorded via Elgato capture card (instead of the crappy laptop webcam) and has moved onto the WWE 2K17 and 2K18 games (and future WWE 2K games), as well as other subsequent past and future wrestling games on the PS2, like Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth. A.W.A.C. Men's Roster A.W.A.C. Women's Roster A.W.A.C. Tag Teams/Stables Other On-Air Talent A.W.A.C. Shows, Current Champions and CPV A.W.A.C. Anarchy A.W.A.C. Anarchy is the company's main flagship show, similar to WWE RAW, where many storylines occur and championships are sometimes defended. It is noticable through its red and black colour scheme. A.W.A.C. Fury A.W.A.C. Fury is the company's B-show, showcasing lower-card talent, while also serving as a pre-show for the CPVs. It sometimes also shows past A.W.A.C. matches from years ago. Championships are defended on Fury, but it is mainly just the Hardcore Title defended there. Fury has a purple colour scheme. 'Current Champions' *A.W.A.C. World Champion - El Noveno *CAW Interpromotional Champion* - El Noveno *A.W.A.C. Intercontinental Champion - Birdie *A.W.A.C. World Tag Team Champions - Ministry Of Destruction (Bane/Giant Gonzalez) *A.W.A.C. Women's Champion - Raven *A.W.A.C. Hardcore Champion - Undertaker CAW Interpromotional Championship The CAW Interpromotional Championship is a belt made to be defended across all CAW leagues between any CAW wrestler, despite it only being currently defended in A.W.A.C.. The concept was conceived by NCA co-owners Justin Reed and Joseph Nomak in 2017; the two being personal friends of the owner both inside and outside of CAW. The belt was first brought up in a 6-Man Interpomotional Ladder Match. Booster Gold grabbed down the briefcase to win, but he (as well as the other 5 men) didn't know the belt was inside. On an episode of Anarchy, Cell attacked and injured Booster Gold, before stealing his briefcase and opening it. Inside was the CAW Interpromotional Title. A.W.A.C. COO Triple H then awarded Cell the title and crowned him its first champion. At Summer Slamboree 2017, El Noveno defeated Cell to become the new CAW Interpromotional Champion. Noveno went on to successfully defend the belt and also win the A.W.A.C. World Title in a Winner-Take-All Double Title Match at Anarchy Rulz 2. A.W.A.C. CPVs *Royal Crumble *Anarchy Rulz *Smashlash *Final Destination *Summer Slamboree External Links *A.W.A.C. On YouTube